TE MIRO
by kusamayayoi
Summary: La febril sensación que le invadía al pensarla no amainaba y sin más salió a buscarla.


TE MIRO

Los personajes de Yosuga no Sora no me pertenecen.

Se había hecho de noche muy tarde, el verano estaba en lo más álgido. La noche era tan sofocante… tanto.

Él estaba completamente a oscuras, como siempre desde que habían llegado a ese internado a la muerte de sus padres, los rayos mortecinos de la luna llena entraban por la ventana iluminando con sus largos dedos blancos la habitación.

El aire ventilador daba vueltas a 180 grados tratando de refrescar el ambiente. La cama le era verdaderamente insoportable, además del calor que le acariciaba la piel con cada movimiento. Pequeñas gotas de sudor bajan por su cuello, insolentes, lentas, llenándolo por completo con una sensación bochornosamente agradable.

El chico cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, su mente estaba en una verdadera revolución, su corazón era más que un órgano que bombeaba vida, era como un ser independiente que latía irrefrenablemente sin obedecer a su voluntad, le dolía… sin remedio.

¿Qué sería esta maldita opresión que le llenaba cada parte de su pecho? Este dolor constante que por momentos se tornaba agudo pero placentero al mismo tiempo. Era un dolor inexplicable, pero real. Una novedad para su joven cuerpo que reaccionaba con un repentino sudor en las palmas de las manos, acompañado de un nerviosismo incontrolable. Lo sentía desde hace algún tiempo ya sin que pudiera hacer algo para acallarlo, para amainarlo, para controlarlo. Y cuando su imagen entraba a escena en su cerebro era aún más intenso, poderoso e irrefrenable.

Sólo teniéndola cerca en el salón de clases o en los pasillos del colegio sentía cierto alivio. Eran sus ojos el catalizador necesario para sentirse mejor mientras estaba en su compañía.

Nunca había sentido esto, nunca nadie se había metido en sus pensamientos de tal manera, nunca había sentido la necesidad de sentirse cerca de nadie, nunca como ahora… nunca.

Abrió los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, se levantó, y se acercó a la ventana, vio la luz encendida en la ventana frente a la suya en el dormitorio de las chicas. Era una suerte que le hubieran asignado la habitación exactamente enfrente separados tan sólo por un pequeño bosquecito de árboles altos. Ella estaba ahí, al otro lado del bosquecillo tan lejos y tan cerca… tan cerca.

Una extraña inquietud se apoderó de él, una necesidad indescriptible de verla, sólo verla… nada más. Sintió que un calor abrasador se apoderó de su cuerpo con sólo pensar que ella estaba ahí, cerró los ojos a la vez que apoyaba la frente en la puerta de su balcón.

El cristal de la ventana estaba ya frío al tacto pero la frescura del mismo no amainó, ni por mucho, la febril sensación que tenía en ese momento, giró su rostro sin apartarlo del cristal para sentir el frío del mismo en su sien derecha, apoyó también su mejilla sonrojada. Sintió el frío de la noche a través del cristal más no sirvió para sentir alivio, sus labios murmuraron su nombre sin emitir sonido. Giró nuevamente la cabeza en el otro sentido de la misma manera sin separarse del vidrio. Su nombre murmurado una y otra vez le quemaba los labios. Como un hierro candente que lo tatuara en ellos de manera permanente. Le dolía pronunciarlo sólo para sí, era necesario gritarlo, gritarlo para dar salida a esta sensación que lo llenaba en ese momento.

Abrió poco a poco sus enormes ojos y fijó la vista en la luz del balcón de enfrente. Salió al pequeño balconcito, sintió la briza nocturna en su rostro, llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de las flores que en esa noche de verano impregnaban el aire.

Un dulce aroma a jazmín puso alerta sus sentidos llenándolo de brío y sin más se sostuvo de la rama de un árbol que providencialmente invadía su balcón y con agilidad trepó a él.

-Vaya… quién hubiera imaginado que las odiosas clases de gimnasia servirían para algo después de todo.

Susurró para sí el chico mientras que, sin apartar la vista de la luz frente a él, se movió ágilmente entre las ramas, saltando y sujetándose con facilifad. Se acercaba a la luz como si de la vida misma se tratara. Si mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no prestaba atención al peligro que la altura representaba ni que justo bajo él hubiera pasado el prefecto haciendo la última ronda por el jardín. Sólo podía seguir a su corazón que le ordenaba, imperioso, llegar a ella. Y cuando la distancia se acortaba, más latía su corazón.

Llegó a su destino y de pronto se vio sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Vaya tontería! ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? –Se preguntó al ver que estaba frente a su ventana.-

-¿Cómo que qué haces tonto? ¡Veniste a verla! Qué más…

Se debatió por un momento ante la posibilidad se saltar al balcón y entrar a su habitación. Se sentó por un momento en una rama y se protegió con el follaje y las sombras de la noche. Frunció el ceño al tomar conciencia de que ese no era el proceder de un chico "normal", pero este adolescente no podía pensar más que en verla sólo un momento, era un deseo irracional de llenar su mente de la grácil imagen de la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Podía ver iluminada su habitación, de cortinas blancas y vaporosas, la cama con dosel de suaves gasas que acunaban sus sueños.

- ¿Qué sueñas? - se preguntó en ese momento- ¿Qué sueñas cuando cierras tus hermosos ojos? ¿Soñaras conmigo?

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente ante la soberbia de la idea.

-¿Qué sueñas? Cuando cubres tu menudo cuerpo con esas gasas blancas que tienen la fortuna de estrechar cada centímetro de tu piel. Acariciándote toda, gozando de el perfume exquisito de tu cuerpo. Te he abrazando tantas veces, pero nunca he deseado ser aquellas sábanas blancas y frescas que te arrullan hasta que concilias el sueño. Me muero por abrazarte así… sentirte cerca, menuda, risueña, encerrada en la prisión de mis deseos. Que no daría por que descansaras tu cabeza en mi pecho, pasar sus manos por tus hombros y atraerte a mi en tierno gesto.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando ella entró en la habitación saliendo del cuarto de baño. Ella envuelta en una toalla, los hombros, las piernas a la altura de la rodilla descubiertos, el cabello envuelto en otra toalla sobre su cabeza.

Él se ruborizó aún más, si acaso era posible, no pensó que esta situación se presentaría, quiso irse pero su cuerpo no obedeció a su conciencia. Silencioso observó cómo ella liberaba sus húmedos cabellos, secándolos con calma. Notó cada gota de impertinente agua que acariciaba la piel blanca recorriéndola sin pudor, con calma, dejando rastros húmedos en su cuello blanco, en sus hombros, sobre la curva de sus turgentes pechos.

El calor abrasador dentro de él se vio avivado por lo que observaba, entonces la toalla blanca que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Él cerró los ojos y volteó la cara, crispando los dedos que se sostenían de las ramas.

No… no era honorable irrumpir en la intimidad de una chica de ese modo, menos en la de ella, acercó su frente al tronco y se dio un golpe en el, como reproche por su osadía, apretó los párpados y frunció las cejas. Cómo se dejó llevar olvidando que era un chico de buenas costumbres ¿Dónde había quedado esa esmerada educación y el sentido del honor que los varones de su familia habían observado por generaciones?

-¡Demonios! ¿Pues en qué estabas pensando al venir?

Sacudió la cabeza con enojo, los claros cabellos invadieron su frente, abrió los ojos dispuesto a marcharse, de reojo la vio y ya no pudo moverse.

Ella estaba ya sentada frente al espejo, enfundada en un camisón que no se parecía en nada al gracioso camisón que usaba en casa. Era una prenda ligera que dejaba al descubierto los hombros, atado con unos delgados listones atados al descuido dejando una inusual porción de piel. El cuello de la chica era largo y de una blancura exquisita y se prolongaba hasta el generoso escote que dejaba entre ver las formas maravillosamente redondeadas.

El cabello siempre atado, en ese momento caía libre por su espalda, una cascada de sedoso cabello, tan largo…

Comenzó a cepillarlo con calma ayudándose con los dedos que enredaba en las finas hebras, él le había jalado más de una vez la coleta en una arranque mientras peleó con ella por alguna tontería. Pero ahora era tan distinto, su cabello era tan sedoso y perfumado. Moría por tocarlo suavemente y enredar sus dedos en ellos, por sepultar su rostro en esa maravillosa melena clara, envolviéndose, atándose irremediablemente a ella con sólo este gensto.

Su rostro dulce miraba al espejo, las cejas delgadas, pestañas rizadas y espesas que enmarcaban los enormes ojos.

-¡Sora! -Susurró de repente-

Ella volteó sobresaltada a la ventana. Él se escondió para evitar ser visto, y observó cómo ella escudriñaba el exterior de su ventana, pero al convencerse que no había nada regresó a su labor de desenredar cuidadosamente su melena..

Ató su pelo en una trenza que el muchacho aborreció en el momento.

- ¡Libera tu cabello! Deja caer libre tu delicado pelo, nunca serías tan hermosa cómo en este momento con tu increíblemente larga mata húmeda suelta, tan seductora y sensual. –Pensó el chico

La chica pasaba las manos por el rostro con calma, humectándolo con un blanco y perfumado fluido de in frasquito de su tocador. El muchacho sintió tantas cosas al verla de ese modo, cómo deseaba ser él la crema que su piel cubría, para fundirse en ella y perfumarla, para estar sobre ella. Para estar en sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su vientre plano y sus caderas redondeadas. Cubrir sus interminables piernas y sus manos.

Si tan sólo se atreviera a tocarla, a rozar los labios rojos en una caricia contenida, robar de ellos el dulce néctar que despedían cada vez que le hablaba de cerca.

¿Sería consciente de su beldad? ¿Se sabía bella como era? ¿Sabría que con sólo una sonrisa suya él sentía el pulso acelerado, que con sólo mirarlo al cielo lo llevaba?¿Sabía que estaba presente en sus más secretos sueños?

Porque era bella sin duda, pero más bella era su alma, delicada etérea y frágil. De espíritu libre, sin fingidas poses, ella era auténtica. No se amedrentaba por nada, corría sin inhibición, reía de manera franca, disfrutaba el viento, el atardecer, la lluvia y el alba.

Vio entonces lo que a odiosa ropa velaba, sus hombros blancos y deliciosos. Las formas de sus pechos que con su respiración se movían acompasados. La brevedad de su talle, la redondez de sus caderas que estaban comenzando a dejar las formas de niña para convertirse en una mujer.

La miró con ojos nuevos y la recorrió toda, un constante cosquilleo le llenó por completo. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionar en ese momento, llenándose de algo más que de simple deseo de verla. La punzada que sentía todo el tiempo la sintió más aguda. Abrió los ojos al reconocer el sentimiento, se turbó al descubrirlo, ¡Era amor lo que sentía! ¡Amor! Simple y puro.

Desde su escondite sonrió satisfecho, había encontrado la respuesta a esta revolución que inundaba sus pensamientos. Estaba enamorado como nunca lo había estado. Si… como nunca antes… era la primera vez que lo sentía, la primera vez que lo aceptaba.

Estaba enamorado… no había duda, estaba enamorado… y eso lo asustaba.

Ella sin saberse observada se miraba al espejo, por un momento le pasó por la mente que tal vez el joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos podría estar fuera de la ventana.

No, eso no sería posible, él jamás vendría a su encuentro y menos de esa forma, él era tan… mesurado.

Miró su imagen y al pensar en él se sonrojó, pasó por su mente la idea de estar cerca de él, estrechada en tierno abrazo, ¡Cómo no pensar en sus ojos tan tiernos, transparentes, la sonrisa tímida, su perfil, su cabello y sus labios.

Como toda adolescente se preguntó qué se sentiría recibir la caricia que anhelaba, un beso en la boca. ¿Qué hacer si la ocasión se presentaba? Ella había visto cómo la miraba, cómo al hablar con él o simplemente sentarse uno frente al otro, no perdía de vista su boca. ¿Sería a caso obra de su imaginación? ¿Cómo siquiera imaginar que tal vez…?

-¡Soñar no cuesta nada! -Dijo sonriendo a su imagen en el espejo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al espejo, sintió su corazón acelerado, ladeó un poco la cabeza y besó al espejo pensando en él.

-¿A quién besó en el espejo? -Se preguntó el chico al contemplar la escena.- ¡A mí por supuesto! Se respondió en sus adentros -¡Imposible! ¿Estás seguro? Se preguntó nuevamente? ¡Claro! ¿A quién más? Sería a caso a… ha conocido a un chico, pero yo no la he visto hablar con un chico más que con otro

-Arrgghh! Exclamó rabioso, me va a matar la incertidumbre su no se lo pregunto… ¡No! ¿Cómo le explico que la vi besando el espejo?

-¡Al demonio con la prudencia! Voy a bajar, entraré en su habitación y le diré lo que…

¡No! No voy a decirle nada, voy a entrar y a besarla como nadie lo ha hecho, y me fundiré entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola del talle. La acercaré a mi cuerpo y sus curvas tendrán eco en mi, y…

En ese momento la luz de la ventana se apagó dejando en penumbras el balcón. Bajó la cabeza molesto consigo mismo por no haberse decidido antes.

Resignado volvió a su balcón, saltó con agilidad y dio una última mirada a la ventana en penumbras.

-Buenas noches… Sora –susurró-

Entró a su habitación, se puso la ropa de cama y se metió entre las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, su mente estaba llena del hermoso recuerdo de su hermana adorada.

Mañana empezaría a cuidarla, si… no perdería un día más, pues el sólo pensar que alguien más podría hablarle de amor lo mataba de celos, por el momento sentía celos del espejo que recibió la dulce caricia de sus besos.

Haruka cerró los ojos llenándose con el recuerdo de la imagen de su hermana. No cabía duda… había perdido la cabeza y actuaba sin sensatez desde que su hermana se había convertido en mujer.

De mi escritorio.

Mi primera incursión en el mundo de este animé. Espero contar con su indulgencia.

Esta historia es una adaptación de otra que tengo en otro fandom bajo el seudónimo de Mimicat, así que yo misma me di permiso para adaptarla

¿Comentarios?

Son bien recibidos.


End file.
